Sonic Vs Shadow: The Sing-Off
by hypergogeta2012
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are going against each other in the most biggest and extreme event that no hedgehog has ever done before, a sing-off contest with a special guest referee and announcer, my OC, Rocky the Hedgehog. 3 Rounds, 50 Votes, 1 winner. Who will win, Sonic or Shadow? You decide
1. Prologue: Sonic Challenges Shadow Part 1

Sonic Vs. Shadow: The Sing-Off

Speaking: Hey

_Singing: Hey_

Yelling: HEY!

Three Rounds, Fifty Votes, One Winner

Oh yeah! What is up, this is Hypergogeta2012 and here letting you all know that this is my first ever Fanfic that I am making, so please excuse my spelling (in case of spelling errors) and my grammar because I am new at this. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this and if you like it, please review it and tell me what you think. I do not own Sonic or Shadow the Hedgehog, they both belong to **SEGA**.

Prologue: Sonic Challenges Shadow Part 1

Here we are in Mobius, the most peaceful planet in the universe (well I don't know how peaceful it is). While trying to find out what to do, a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic was running 3 mph (which I don't know how fast he really is) around the lake until 5 seconds later, he had the biggest idea that could be the most extreme and most entertaining event ever.

Sonic: It's time to see a certain faker and challenge him to a sing-off contest and find out who will win, that'll be WAY PAST COOL!

So Sonic went off a high speed with his sonic boost to find whoever this faker is and challenge him to the most exciting contest that could ever happen. On the other side of Mobius, here we have a dark hedgehog that looks just like Sonic but with a bad attitude. He is the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog. He was waiting to battle Sonic 2 hours ago.

Shadow: Hmph, where's that faker when you need him? This is really pathetic.

Sonic: (who just came out nowhere) Hey Shadow, are you ready for the most biggest event that us hedgehogs had never done?

Shadow: Ready for what? And what are you talking about, faker?

Sonic: I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A SING-OFF CONTEST!

Shadow just glared at him with anger in his eyes.

Shadow: You had me waiting in this spot for 2 hours and you're challenging me to a sing-off contest? Forget it because that is not happening, hedgehog!

Sonic had an idea that could make Shadow pissed off in order to make him accept the challenge

Sonic: What's wrong Shadow, are you scared of a contest which I think is cool?

Shadow: I am the Ultimate Lifeform, and I am afraid of nothing, faker.

Sonic just glared at shadow with a sly grin

Sonic: Prove it, faker.

Shadow is now a one pissed off hedgehog because of what Sonic had just said

Shadow: YOU WANT A SING-OFF?! FINE BUT LETS GET THIS OVER WITH, YOU GODDAMN FAKER!

I (Rocky the Hedgehog) came out of nowhere with a red hat, a whistle, a box filled with microphones, black pants, and a referee shirt

Me: THEN LET THE ULTIMATE EXTREME SING-OFF CONTEST BEGIN, MY MAIN HEDGEHOG BUDS! CAUSE THIS IS GONNA ROCK!

Sonic and Shadow just looked at me with confused looks

Both: Who are you?

To be continued.

Well, I hope each and every single one you enjoy this but get ready for part 2 and round 1 cause this is going to be a combination of insane and exciting. If this chapter is short, then I am so sorry but my upcoming chapters might be short or long, so yeah. This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!


	2. Prologue: Sonic Challenges Shadow Part 2

Sonic Vs. Shadow: The Sing-Off

Speaking: Hey

_Singing: Hey_

Yelling: HEY!

**Microphone: Hey**

What is up, everybody! Hypergogeta2012 is back and is here to let you know that I am so sorry for taking too long on making this chapter because I was so caught up on working on the AIMS at school, working out, and being excited about WWE Wrestlemania 30. So anyway, please excuse my spelling (in case of spelling errors) and my grammar because I am new at this. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this and if you like it, please review it and tell me what you think. I do not own Sonic or Shadow the Hedgehog, they both belong to **SEGA**.

Prologue: Sonic Challenges Shadow Part 2

(Rocky the Hedgehog's POV)

My name is Rocky, and I am known as the God-Hedgehog. I'm a male who is 16 years old and I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself. My appearance is that I have yellow fur with black streaks on my sonic-like quills with a thunderbolt element mark on my right shoulder (a mark that represents my element, talent, and/or personality), my skin is light tan, and I have dark brown eyes. What am I wearing is a short Ryu headband from Super Street Fighter, a black T-shirt with a thunderbolt on the front, blue jeans, a WWE John Cena watch on my left wrist, a chain bracelet on my right, a dragon necklace around my neck, and souvenir sonic shoes from the store but with my rockets I invented attached to them, dark blue with thunderbolts on them, I have wings that are a combine pegasus and angel (I usually hides those wings), and a dark yellow pegasus tail. Just read the rest of my origin on HG's profile.

Hypergogeta2012: HEY! HG IS NOT THE NAME I WANT TO BE CALLED!

Yeah I thought this would happen.

Sonic: What's wrong Shadow, are you scared of a contest which I think is cool?

Shadow: I am the Ultimate Lifeform, and I am afraid of nothing, faker.

I overheard two hedgehogs arguing about a sing-off contest, so I hid in the bushes to check it out, and when I did, I noticed that it was Shadow and the hero I was looking for named Sonic who were the ones arguing. I grabbed my bag and took out my red hat, a whistle, a box filled with microphones, black pants, and a referee shirt, and teleported with my Instant Transmission to find a place to get dressed. A few seconds later, I came back and the last thing I heard was Shadow's yelling.

Shadow: YOU WANT A SING-OFF?! FINE BUT LETS GET THIS OVER WITH, YOU GODDAMN FAKER!

And there's my cue, I teleported and appeared right between the two hedgehogs.

Me: THEN LET THE ULTIMATE EXTREME SING-OFF CONTEST BEGIN, MY MAIN HEDGEHOG BUDS! CAUSE THIS IS GONNA ROCK!

Sonic and Shadow just looked at me with confused looks.

Both: Who are you?

Me: I can't tell you everything just yet but you can call me Rocky and I'm here to be your referee for this contest.

Sonic looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

Sonic: It's nice to meet you Rocky but how did you know we were having a contest? Where do you even get all that stuff?

Me: I overheard you guys arguing so I manage to get the stuff from my house just 75 miles ahead.

Shadow: As much as I want to know how you were able to travel 75 miles and then came back few seconds later but I'm not wasting my time here! So why don't you just tell us the rules and let's just get this over with?!

I looked at Shadow with a blank expression on my face because I wonder how come he needs to rush for this. (Laughs) But then again, I do want to see how cool this would be. It'll be cool as HELL!

Me: Alright, then let's get this started. Rule number 1: there will be no violence. Rule number 2: there will no cheating or dirty tricks. Rule number 3: there are three rounds, and the rounds I choose is WWE theme songs, favorite theme songs, and random songs. Rule number 4: for each round, you must choose 1 song you think is good. Rule number 5: do not get distracted. Rule number 6: Interact with the audience (I showed the two hedgehogs the crowd who came by, including Sonic's friends). Rule number 6: this will also be a 2 out of 3 falls contest, whoever has a 2 round victory, then that person wins. Finally, rule number 7: whoever has the most loudest cheers from the audience (or from the 50 votes on the review), the person wins the round.

Sonic: So that's all? I mean only 7 rules for all this?

Me: At least I'm being specific about making long rules I mean cut some damn slack on this on.

Sonic: Good point.

Shadow (with a serious look): I am really getting impatient with this crap cause it's really wasting my time even more!

Both (Me and Sonic): Okay, Okay!

Me (with a microphone): **NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

I grabbed the other mics and handed them to Sonic and Shadow, set up the speakers, turned the volume as everyone wanted, and hookup my laptop in order to play the songs they choose to sing.

Me: **Ladies and gentlemen, we will now begin our sing-off contest between Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog, and get ready for the ultimate 3 round battle you have never seen before. And now we should begin our first round **(I open one of the three envelopes containing the round cards) **and the first round is…**

To be continued.

Alright! Best two days ever! I hope you guys really like this but get ready for round 1 cause you might be in a real surprise. About Wrestlemania 30, I was so excited about Batista going against Randy Orton for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, The Undertaker defending the 21-0 streak against Brock Lesnar, and the appearance of the host of Wrestlemania Hulk Hogan! Again, please excuse my spelling (in case of spelling errors) and my grammar because I am new at this. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this and if you like it, please review it and tell me what you think. This is Hypergogeta2012 signing off, over and out. HYPER GOGETA RULES!


End file.
